


Happy New Year

by 0_Reve_0



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, New Year's Eve, New Years, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Short, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Reve_0/pseuds/0_Reve_0
Summary: Just a short one shot of Peter's thoughts and feelings as he watches the year draw to a close.
Kudos: 7





	Happy New Year

Peter sat on his favourite perch and listened as a crowd of voices joyfully prepared to count down from ten. The world was on a high right now. Thanos was gone, the blip reversed and families reunited with their loved ones. A lot of work was still needed to fix everything that had happened since half the population was dusted five years ago but right now people were putting that aside and celebrating. They were just happy to be alive and able to witness a new year. Peter though just felt a heaviness in his chest. He was happy to be here. Happy May was alive and Ned and MJ but whilst he would start a new year with the ones he loved he'd be leaving one important person behind in the previous year. As each second passed, Peter grew wistful. 

"I'm not sure I'm ready to say goodbye to the year Bruce." he said patting the stone gargoyle next to him.

"It's been a pretty crappy year for the most part but this is the year he was alive. The year he ate a burger and read a bedtime story and saved the world as Iron Man. The year I got to hug him and hear his voice. Next year... next year he won't do any of that."

Peter paused as he felt the all too familiar sensation of tears building. He took a deep steadying breath and willed them away. 

"I wonder how Mr Stark would be spending tonight. Do you think he'd be drinking far too much and partying with Pepper or do you think he'd be cosied up with Morgan? Maybe we could have been hanging out in the garage!"

Bruce the gargoyle stood stoic and silent.

"He'd changed a lot whilst I was gone but you know I think he still would have been the same Mr Stark to me. At least I hope he would have been."

The voices reached a fever pitch as the final seconds of the year were bellowed out. Peter hugged his knees and buried his face in his arms. The tears he had tried so hard to hold onto finally breaking free and soaking into his mask. The last second was shouted and fireworks lit the sky. The people below laughed, cheered, hugged and kissed.

But Tony never would. Tony had never lived in this year. Tony only lived in the past now.

Peter sniffed and looked to the stars, his voice barely a whisper.

"Happy New Year Mr Stark."


End file.
